


Fire Emblem: Three Houses - Smutty Fic Compilations

by InsomniacCryptid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, i wrote this for my thirsty friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacCryptid/pseuds/InsomniacCryptid
Summary: A compilation of smutty fics featuring fe3h characters because my friends and I are thirsty as fffffuuuuck. clearly this is smut, read at your own peril.





	1. Yes, Mistress - Hubert/Custom Byleth

This war was giving her a headache. Felaris sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in her annoyance. It would be much simpler if the church simply keeled over, rather than fighting so viciously against Edelgard's rule… but alas, that was war.   
Edelgard was surveying their forces in Myrddin, meeting with Count Gloucester to establish a blockade at the great bridge- leaving Felaris in charge of the forces of the Empire in Enbarr in her stead. 

Hubert, for whatever reason, decided to stay. Being as he could teleport wherever he wished, there was no reason to fret on whether he should accompany the emperor or not. Alas, that also meant that he was there to pester Felaris, and she absolutely detested that. 

The woman was sitting in the war room, observing the map of the Imperial army’s movements over Fodlan. She couldn’t concentrate, something nagging at the back of her mind that she couldn’t quite place bothering her. Frustrated, she sighs, pushing her chair back from the desk she sat at, letting her dark hair down from the usual braid it was in. “What are we missing…?” 

“That is the question, is it not?” 

The annoyingly smooth voice of the Emperor’s butler brought her thoughts away from the war and to more… unseemly thoughts. Hubert stood in the doorway to the war room, one arm behind his back, the other bent at his waist and across his midsection in his usual stance. 

“Ah, Hubert. To what do I owe your meddling now?” 

Hubert offers a humorless smile, approaching her as he shuts the door behind him. Felaris lifts a brow, but doesn’t question it, resting her arm on one of the chairs armrests, setting her chin in her palm. 

“Nothing, naturally. I simply wished to bother you, lest you grow too relaxed.” 

Felaris rolls her silver eyes, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs, pointedly aware of how the action makes her skirt rise up her thighs. “Of course. Gotta keep me on my toes, after all. I never know when you’ll finally decide to kill me.” 

Huberts smile returns, her gaze flickers to him fast enough to see his linger on her thighs, before he meets her gaze. “Precisely, _Professor._” 

That, that was particularly infuriating. The condescending way he drawled the title, as if it still held weight- sure, Edelgard still still referred to her as such, but Edelgard was sweet like that- Hubert was just… annoying. 

And stupidly attractive. It was the bane of the goddess touched mercenary’s existence, the fact that Hubert could make her feel such a way- Infuriating, even! She knew for a fact Hubert had the same feelings, but neither of them had yet to act on them… aside from once- It was after they had taken the Alliance territories. Felaris had done a reckless stunt that secured their victory, but left Hubert patching up the gaping wound in her chest- somehow, she ended up shoving him against the wall and… well, before it got carried away, caspar showed up. Hubert left with a rather unflattering tent in his pants. 

“Go away if you insist on being annoying, Hubert. I have work to do.” Felaris scowls, waving her hand dismissively. 

Hubert doesn’t budge, like she thought, but rather- he steps forward, setting a hand on the back of her chair. 

“You seem tense… surely, it is unhealthy to work in such a state. Allow me to ease some of your tension, it is the least I can do, after all. Her majesty has left quite a task for you, it would be tragic if you were to fail due to stress…” His voice sounds as if it’s right in her ear, she swears she can feel his breath on her neck, but she refuses to let it affect her. She steels her nerves, tilting her head to the side. “And how might you do that, Hubert?” 

“However you wish… I am, for the moment, at your disposal.” 

His tone gives Felaris pause, a rather… risque idea arising in her minds eye. She beckons him to come around to face her with a hand, and obediently, he complies. She steels him with an unwavering glare, before she motions to him with a nod of her head. 

“On your knees then.” 

A small, very slight blush crosses his cheeks, but Hubert does as she commands… oh, she likes that. She likes that very much. 

“Whatever shall you have me do from here, Professor?” Hubert remains acting coy, his smirk making her even more cross with him. 

“I shall tell you, but only when you stop with that annoying title.” she retorts, slowly rising from her seat and unbuttoning her skirt, taking her time. 

Hubert watches her intently, his single visible eye focused on her hands. “What would you prefer?” his smirk is devious, his green gaze flickering to meet hers. “_Mistress?_” 

Felaris doesn’t want to admit the shudder that rolls down her spine, her skirt falling from her hips as she tosses it to the side. She sits once more, feigning indifference. “That will do, if you must,” she says as she does away with her underwear in one swift motion. “Now come here, Hubert. Put your mouth to better use than talking.” 

Hubert crawls towards her, seeing him on his knees like that does something to her that makes a delightful spark of pleasure zoom down her spine. She slowly spreads her legs as he comes closer, expression stony faced as ever as she looks down at him, thank the goddess for her masterful poker face. Hubert looks up at her as he sits back, making a show of removing his gloves, infuriatingly slow- she snaps her fingers and gives him a pointed look, her patience running thin. Hubert merely chuckles, but when he finally puts his hands on her- 

She’s startled by how cold they are, it doesn’t show on her face, but the shiver is definitely felt by him, if his chuckle is an indicator. He pulls her forward, until she’s sitting on the edge of the chair, leaning his head on her thigh as he slowly drags his tongue over her skin.   
In an attempt to get back at him for his teasing, she moves a hand to fist in his hair, pulling his bangs away from his other eye. 

“There you are… get to it, pet.” 

Hubert’s expression is one of shocked delight, lime green eyes wide, cheeks red- but he dutifully does as she orders. 

She gasps when his tongue finally glides over her folds, warm and slick and perfect- She sighs, allowing her eyes to flutter shut as her head tilts back, biting her bottom lip. Hubert makes a breathy noise, pressing his mouth to her mound more deliberately, nosing at her clit as his hands guide her legs to rest on his broad shoulders.   
Felaris moans, her eyes fluttering open to look down at him- the flames of pleasure that burn in her gut sear through her veins when her silvered gaze locks with his, but he looks too smug, even when his mouth is on her folds- She tugs his hair, gritting her teeth. 

“You can do better than that, can’t you?”

Hubert groans, leaning into the harsh tug she gives his hair, though his gaze doesn’t waver from her, he doubles his efforts. His tongue glides between her folds, before dipping into her slick entrance. Every swirl and pass of his tongue inside of her has her sighing and gasping, using her grip on his hair to pull his face closer. 

Hubert drags his hands along her thighs, dropping one hand to assist his mouth, moving his tongue from her entrance to focus on her clit, slipping two fingers into her and curling-

“Fuck-- Hubert-!” Felaris swears, his name slipping from her lips before she can stop it, but the feel of his fingers stroking and spreading her like that- she can’t help but rock her hips against him, her head falling back against the chair, her eyes screwed shut. 

Hubert grins, swirling his tongue around her clit before he switches focus, lips wrapping around the tender bundle of nerves and sucking. Felaris keens, high and loud in her throat, fisted hand in his hair yanking hard as her back bows. Her heels dig into his back, tremors running through her as his fingers continue stroking her walls until they squeeze around his digits, a gush of slick coating his hand as a loud cry leaves the full lips of the powerful woman above him. Hubert shudders, moaning low in his throat as he licks her dripping pussy, pulling his fingers from her and licking them clean slowly.

He leans his head on her thigh, licking his lips as he looks up at her. Felaris can feel his gaze on her, even in the glow of her orgasm. Her eyes follow him, until silver meets green and Hubert grins. 

“Did I please you, Mistress?” 

Felaris looks at him for a long moment, her legs relaxing just a bit to allow him more movement. “Yes, you did, Pet… you did very well. Perhaps you deserve a reward for such a performance.” 

Hubert looks just the slightest bit hopeful, maybe even a little desperate. She gingerly removes her legs from their rest on his shoulders, smirking a little. 

“But not now. I have work to do.” 

Hubert seems even more enthralled with her answer, pressing one last searing kiss to her thigh, biting his lower lip- his green eyes go hooded, the brightness of his iris darkening in the slightest.. “You are _cruel_, Felaris...” 

Felaris’ smirk turns to a grin, brushing his bangs back from his face once more, lifting his chin with her other hand. “Oh yes, I most certainly am… Give me another show like that, though, and I may be swayed.” 

Hubert licks his lips once more, almost hungrily, hands returning to her thighs. 

“Yes, Mistress.”


	2. A Little Distraction - Seteth/Female Byleth

Fixing the mess that the Church of Seiros had become since the start of the war was easier said than done. Between restoring Garegg Mach and the coronation of the new Archbishop- there was still the people to attend to, the daily ceremonies of the church, choir recitals, prayers- 

And… the paperwork. 

Byleth thought running a church would be easy, for some reason- but she was in for a rude awakening- Luckily she had her dearest husband by her side to assist her. 

Seteth was the best, he took the whole transition in stride, assisting with his usual duties as well as taking a portion of the load from Byleth’s duties- Even when she insisted she was fine and could do it on her own, he persisted. 

He had been doing so much, and Byleth could tell it was taking its toll… He deserved a break more than anyone, but with how stubborn he was he wouldn’t take it without a fight… or a little incentive. 

Byleth had just the thing, and intended to persist until Seteth caved… which, with her, wasn’t going to be a challenge. But just in case, She had a secret weapon. 

Of course now that she was a holy scion of the church, she couldn’t exactly walk around as herself to do the shopping she needed. She recruited Dorothea, Annette and Mercedes to assist her in this task, dressing in plain garb and wrapping her hair up in a scarf so as to not give away who she was- she looked completely unremarkable. 

They were in Firdihad for the moment, a quick teleportation spell from Dorothea assisted in their trip- and Mercedes of all of them, knew exactly the shop to go to. 

“Do you think he will like it?” Byleth asked, looking at herself in the mirror. 

Dorothea beamed, her own purchases in a frilly bag at her side. “If he doesn’t, he’s a fool.” 

Annette was a little nervous and overwhelmed by the… scantily clad mannequins in the shop, but she nodded, trying to ignore the small flush to her cheeks. “I think you look beautiful, your grace- I mean, Byleth.” 

Mercedes giggled, an arm around Annette's shoulders. “It makes me want to buy my own set! But I could never pull off that color.” 

Annettes cheeks burn a little darker, smiling. “Oh Mercie, but there’s a blue one just like it! I… I think it would look perfect for you.” 

Mercedes smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Annette’s cheek. “You’ll have to wait and see then, Annie! It wouldn’t be a surprise if i bought it, now.” 

With her surprise for seteth purchased, they travelled back to the monastery with a quick spell- and Byleth began to put her plan into action. 

She waited until late into the evening, past the time Seteth should have joined her in their shared bed. With her secret weapon on beneath her nightgown, she ventured out of her room and to the second floor of the Monastery, to Seteth’s office.   
As predicted, there was still a light beneath the door, and when she entered there he was, hunched over his desk with mountains of paperwork on his desk. 

“Seteth… Darling, it’s getting late.” 

He looks up from his desk, not at all surprised that she was the one to pull him from his work. He smiles, shaking his head with a sigh. “I have to finish this work order, your grace, If we want the Cathedral’s stained glass windows here before the new moon.” 

Byleth sighs, shutting the door behind her, walking towards his desk and circling around to stand beside him. “You’ve been working late into the night for the past three days, my love… it isn’t healthy. One night won’t bring the Cathedral crashing down around us. Take a break.” 

As she expected, Seteth doesn’t set his pen down, continuing to write in his elegant script on the various papers and documents on his desk. “we can’t afford to risk it, Your grace.” 

Byleth smiles knowingly, slowly stilling his hands. “Yes, we can.” she gingerly collects the documents he was working on, setting them to the side and taking their place on the desk. Her small form is easy to maneuver, sitting upon his desk with the hem of her nightgown just barely coming above her knees- showing off her surprise. 

Her slender, lithe legs were covered in sheer, deep green tights, the lacy garters clinging to her thighs beneath the gown. Seteth looks down, puzzled for a moment before his expression turns to surprised delight, a deep red blush covering his cheeks. Byleth smiles knowingly, poking at his thigh with her foot. “I’m not the Archbishop, in this room right now, Seteth.” 

Her husband lets his hand slide up her calf, pausing at her thigh. “Yes, I can see that…” He murmurs absently, gaze hungrily trailing up towards where the silvery gown obscures the rest of her body. “When did you…?” 

Byleth grins, cheeky and smug. “That trip I took to Firdihad with Annie, Mercie and Dora? It wasn’t to discuss the church’s work in the capital with Dimitri.” 

Seteth looks flustered beyond belief, swallowing hard as his other hand comes to sit on her thigh as well. “Oh…” 

Byleth bites her lower lip, the arousal she had been keeping at bay for the past three days coming to a peak between her thighs. “You’ve been neglecting me, love, I had to get your attention somehow…” She pouts playfully, slowly beginning to lift her gown, until she completely does away with it entirely, tossing it to some far off corner of his office. 

Seteth makes a sound at the back of his throat, eyes going wide as he stares at the lacy bralette that squeezes her breasts- the vibrant emerald colored fabric accentuating her creamy pale complexion perfectly, the small jewels hanging from the lace catching in the candlelight… and below, there was absolutely nothing but the garters that stayed supported with the straps around her waist. Her sex is uncovered and glistening wet as she spreads her legs for him, putting on a show for him as she leans back, supporting her weight on her arms that she braces on the desk. 

“Will you not indulge your wife?” 

Seteth swallows hard, whimpering softly. “My dear, I… am speechless.” 

Byleth smiles, bringing one of her hands down her chest, toying with the jewels on the lace. “That was the idea… you don’t need to talk to fuck me, do you?” 

Seteth groans, shaking his head. “No, not at all.” He moves his hands further up her thighs, his cock already straining against his pants. “May I?” his voice is breathless, moss green eyes flickering to look up at her, desperately wanting her permission to ravish her. 

“Of course.” 

Seteth makes a sound deep in his chest, her confirmation allowing him to completely forget about whatever he was doing, leaning forward to kiss her thighs. He trails kisses up her thighs until he reaches the apex of her thighs, tongue snaking out of his mouth to taste her. 

Byleth sighs softly, lifting her hands from the desk to remove the circlet that sits on his head so that she can thread her fingers through his hair. What most people didn’t know about Seteth and Flayn, their ears were not rounded like a normal human, no, no- seteth had adorable pointed ears that Byleth discovered were delightfully sensitive. She pushes his hair from his face, gathering the dark green tresses in her hands, looking down at him lovingly. “Good… just like that, darling…” 

Seteth’s cheeks flush a dark red, looking up at her as he strokes his tongue over her core. He pulls her closer, humming against her core as his tongue glides against her folds. He pays special attention to the small bundle of nerves above her slit, drawing a gasping moan from her lips. Byleth squirms, her grip on his hair tightening just the slightest as she resists the urge to roll her hips against his mouth. 

“Seteth, no more teasing, please…”

Her begging him to please her sends his nerves alight, a shudder rolling down his spine. He pulls from her core, licking her slick from his mouth. “Your wish is my command, my love.” 

When he stands, he unclasps his cloak from his shoulders, Byleth assisting in unbuttoning his tunic, pushing it off his shoulders. He unlaces his trousers just enough to free his aching cock, a needy sound leaving his lips as he pulls her close, rutting his hips against her core. He curses softly, his composure crumbling slowly but surely, his grip on her hips tightening.   
Byleth reaches down, her hand running along his length, teasing the head of his cock between her folds. Seteth groans, hips jerking against her at the motion, finally slipping inside of her with a wet, slick sound. 

Byleth moans, long and loud, moving her arms to link around his neck as she pulls him down to her level. “Seteth, fuck me, right. Now.” 

Her husband whimpers, her order leaves him shuddering, but he is as obedient as ever- fully sheathing himself inside of her, his grip on her hips downright bruising as he pulls out and thrusts into her once more- He sets a pace that leaves her keening, locking her legs around his waist to keep him hilted deep inside of her. 

There is no elegance to the rutting of the two of them, its animalistic and primal, needy and desperate. Byleth kisses him to muffle her sounds, his own noises lost where their lips meet. This was what she had been missing, since they laid together for the first time she craved him, needed his cock to fill her and make her feel this good. Byleth can feel her end coming faster, with each thrust of his hips, but it’s just- not quite enough. 

Breathlessly, she breaks the sloppy kiss, unlocking her legs from around his waist, pushing at his chest. “Sit.” 

Seteth pauses, breathing hard, green eyes eclipsed by the black of his pupils. He does as she commands without hesitation, pulling out of her and once again sitting in the chair behind his desk. She moves from the desk to being perched in his lap, wasting no time in sinking back onto his cock, a loud moan ripping from her lips as she rocks down onto his length. 

She sets her own hip breaking pace, riding him like theres no tomorrow- her hands tangle in his hair, each roll of her hips bringing his name rolling off of her tongue. Seteth shudders, screwing his eyes shut as his hands fly to her hips, rutting his hips up against each drop of her hips on his cock. 

His voice leaves him in a choked gasp, an eye peeking open to watch her. “_Byleth-- Love, I-I’m- Going to--_” 

She hushes him with a kiss, moaning against his lips as she rolls her hips down with more purpose and vigor. “_Yes, yes- cum inside me, darling, please- i need you so badly.._” 

Seteth kisses her fiercely to silence the sound that leaves him, a choked cry of bliss thats muffled where their lips meet in a sloppy mess- He spills inside of her with a shout, holding her hips fast against his as he hurriedly ruts into her, grinding hard against her to get every ounce of pleasure he can.   
Byleth delights in the feel of him filling her up, the sudden ferocity he shows her making her mewl in pleasure, a hand dropping down to massage her clit roughly, bringing her to her peak as he grinds against her. 

She cries out his name, loud and high in her throat, her walls squeezing around his cock rhythmically. 

Seteth whines, hiding his face in her chest, arms wrapping around her waist to hold her flush against him as the pleasure runs its course- when the feeling fades, they are both left panting and flushed, sweaty and spent, wrapped in each others arms. 

Byleth chuckles, affectionately brushing his hair from his face, looking down at him. “Carry me to bed?” 

Seteth laughs, soft and gentle, pressing a kiss to her breasts before he lifts his head to look at her. “Of course… though, give me a few minutes… I wish to bask in your touch a moment longer.” 

Byleth smiles, leaning down to kiss him softly. “I’m not going anywhere… I love you, Seteth.” 

“And I love you, Byleth.”


	3. Sparring Match - Felix/Custom Byleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix returns to Garreg Mach to challenge the Archbishop to a rematch...

How long had it been? A year? Two? It didn't matter, really, because now they were together again. Felix had done his best ruling over the lands his father left him, and Thalle had in turn, done as much as she could taking over as Archbishop of the church. Their respective duties kept them apart, but now it seemed past time for a reunion. When Thalle heard that Felix had arrived at the Monastery she was thankfully able to hand off some of her less prevalent duties to Seteth, taking a moment to slip out of the formal wear of the archbishop and get into something more… Thalle. A thin pair of pants that she tucks into her boots, a sleeveless shirt that shows off a bit of her midriff, and a simple dark blue wrap that drapes over her shoulders and falls around her knees. Seteth stops her on her way out, handing her a small folded parchment that arrived for her… she thanks her advisor with a nod and a smile, unfolding the paper as the scent of Almerian Pine drifts past her, her smile broadening as she sees the familiar handwriting on the paper. 

One simple word. _Rematch?_

Excitement courses through her as she tucks the folded note into her pocket, hastily tying her green hair back as she makes her way to the training grounds of Garreg Mach. 

Felix was waiting for her as she entered the training yard, taking a few swings at a practice dummy with the blade in his hand. He turns as she enters, a rare smile crossing his features. 

“Your grace.” he gives her a slight bow of his head, sheathing the sword at his hip with a single motion. 

Thalle can only smile, walking over to a rack of weapons and gently touching the hilt of one of the blades. "You know you don't need to call me that, Felix." 

"But you are the Archbishop, now, and I am but a _lowly lord_…" his tone is playful, as playful as Felix can be, anyways. He strides towards her, a hand on the hilt of his sword as he comes to stand beside her… close, closer than most would dare.

Her smile widens, turning to him as she takes one of the swords from the weapon rack. "Ah but you are _my_ lowly lord, Felix Hugo Fraldarius... and in this arena, I am not the Archbishop," She takes the blade in her hand, lifting the dulled tip beneath his chin. 

"I'm your _wife_." 

Felix's smile widens, taking a step back from her and picking up one of the other training blades. 

"Well, shall we see who's stronger then, darling wife?" 

~~~

The sound of metal clattering to the ground follows Felix's stumble, the lord falling flat to the ground with Thalle standing over him, blade pointed to his throat. 

"I yield." The words leave him in a huff, his warm brown eyes locked on the woman above him. 

Thalle grins, tossing the sword aside and offering a hand to him to pull him to his feet. "What happened to surpassing me in strength, Felix? Not interested in being stronger than me anymore?" 

Felix groans softly as he accepts her hand- only to pull her flush against him once he's on his feet proper. 

"You can say my goals have changed, I suppose," he murmurs, bringing a hand to cup her face, thumb brushing her bottom lip. 

Thalle gasps, smiling wide as he pulls her close. She leans into his touch, turning her face to kiss his palm, her golden eyes flickering to look up at him. 

"So what aspirations do you have now, if not to be stronger than me?" 

Felix just smiles, before leaning down to press his lips to hers hungrily. She hums her approval, moving his hand from her waist to her hips, pressing herself against him. 

Felix groans, low and soft in his throat, moving them until she's pressed hard up against one of the shadowed columns of the arena. His hands travel down, pushing her clothing aside to get his hands on her. Being away from her… gods, when he was with her now the mere thought was torture. He didn’t want to talk. He wanted to ravish her.  
He breaks the kiss to trail hungry, burning kisses and love bites down the column of her throat, pausing only long enough to suck and bite bruises into her pale skin. He thrives on the soft gasps and moans he draws from her, the way her hands reach to tangle in his hair. 

A hard tug on his dark purple locks makes him groan, rutting his hips against hers, cock already straining against his pants- Thalle chuckles, her voice breathless as she speaks. 

“Y-You-- _hah_\- didn’t answer my- question, F-felix,” 

Felix smirks against her skin, dragging his tongue over a scar on her shoulder, drawing his mouth to her ear. He teasingly nips at her earlobe, murmuring against her jaw. 

“Do you want me to answer you or do you want me to _fuck you_?” 

Thalle squirms, biting her lower lip as she tries to hide her cheeky grin. “Can’t you do both?”  
The desire burning in his gut turns to a searing need, Felix catches sight of the half hidden grin from his wife and his self control dwindles down to a thread. His hands move to her thighs, pulling her flush against him, moving to press more open mouthed kisses to her neck. He marks her with bites and kisses, his hands moving to slowly unlace her pants, slipping a hand down to tease her where she wants him most. 

Thalle lets out a breathless sigh, tilting her head to let him mark mer more. “Felix…” she whispers his name, her hands moving from his hair to hurriedly unbutton his shirt, trying to roll her hips against his hand, a needy whine leaving her lips. “C’mon…” 

He loves getting her like this, to where she’s desperate and shaking. Felix can tease forever when she’s like this, so pliant in his hands, perfect- just for him. 

Felix was a willful man, he could do just about anything he put his mind to- having her needy and begging for him like this though, it took about every shred of his control to keep his composure steady. He slowly pressed his fingers inside her, biting her neck softly. “Patience, Thalle…” he whispers, smirking slightly at the gasping whimper that leaves her. 

Her hands slip past his shirt to roam his chest, over every scar, some new, some not. She shifts to grasp his shoulders, her mouth falling open with a moan- his fingers work like magic between her legs, pleasure sparking across her nerves like stones skipping over a lake. When she’s so taken with pleasure and lust like this, Felix sees the goddess herself- in a way only he can, no one else… She was his, just as he was hers. 

“You want to know my answer?” He murmurs, removing his hand from her pants, helping her out of her clothes just enough to leave her open to him. He unlaces his pants enough to free his cock, once again pushing her against the pillar. Thalle nods, her arms wrapping around his neck as he lifts her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. 

Felix hums, returning to kissing her neck as he rocks his hips against hers, cock rubbing against her slick folds. “You are _mine,_” Felix murmurs, slowly pushing his aching cock inside of her. “I won’t be stronger than you to surpass you,” he breathes the words as he finally hilts himself deep inside of her, a thrill running down his spine when he hears her breath catch in her throat. 

“I want to be stronger _for you_.” 

Thalle keens high in her throat, her hands returning to tangle in his hair. Of course that would be his new goal, the sap… he was perfect. “Oh, Felix…” 

He moves against her and it’s like pure bliss. She gasps and moans with each pass of his cock inside of her, pulling her legs around his waist tighter. Felix growls, surging forward to catch her lips in a fierce, hungry kiss as he picks up a brutal, rough pace that leaves her clinging to him, shaking and moaning into the kiss.  
He’s a master with his fingers and even better with his cock, repeatedly hitting that spot inside of her that has her breathless, breaking the kiss with a shout of his name. Her heels dig into his back, tugging on his dark purple hair. 

“_Fuck-- Yes, Felix- Yes!_” 

She doesn’t care about being loud, if anyone in the Monastery can hear them, part of her wants that to happen. Felix knows her like he knows himself, he can feel she’s close and it makes him all the more desperate to feel it. He pumps his hips faster, harder, hiding his face in the crook of her neck as a low groan leaves his lips. He moves one of his hands between her legs, rubbing hard, fast cirlces against the bundle of nerves above her entrance. 

Thalle shudders as a blissed out cry of his name leaves her lips. she crumbles, holding him tight against her, the pleasure leaving her gasping and quaking. Feeling her cum around him has stars shining behind his eyes, a soft breathy sound leaving his lips as he finally lets himself go. 

She shudders as he fills her, her thighs aching in the best of ways. In the few stolen moments of silence with the two of them panting heavily, Felix gently presses a kiss to her lips. 

“I love you, Felix..” Thalle murmurs, smiling at the small blush that fills his cheeks. He pulls from her, the two assisting each other in fixing their clothes. When they’re at least semi-decent Thalle pulls him down to kiss him, grinning like the cat that got the cream. Felix rolls his eyes, but the smile on his lips betrays him. 

“I love you too, I suppose.”


	4. Worthy - Ashe/Fem!Byleth

The wedding had been a joyous event. Singing, dancing and celebrating, loved ones surrounding them with congratulations and well wishes. She was beautiful, even without the makeup and jewels that she wore- she could be wearing the plainest of attire and still look like a goddess in his eyes… But still, Ashe had trouble seeing the same when she looked at him. Yet, here she was, wrapped in his arms, kissing him- she chose him and the goddess only knows why. 

They were married now, Byleth was his wife- his wife. 

The couple were tangled in the sheets of their shared bed, clothes discarded to some forgotten corner hours ago- Ashe couldn’t get enough of her, couldn’t keep his hands off of her soft skin- she was perfect, and he was… not. Byleth laid tucked beside him, her head on his chest, tracing unknown patterns through the freckles on his skin. 

“Ashe… What’s troubling you?” 

The man lets out a soft, breathy laugh. “Am I that obvious?” He thought he did a good job of covering up his shortcomings- but like she had when she was his professor, she always seemed to know when something was amiss. 

“No…” she lifts her head to look up at him, bringing her hand to his cheek to guide him to look at her. “But I know you… and I know when you’re getting into your head too much.”

His olive green eyes hesitate to meet hers, but the guidance of her touch, the imploring way she speaks to him make him look at her. The amount of love and adoration she looks at him with is breathtaking, it makes his chest warm and light. 

“I… Just still can’t believe you… chose me.” 

Byleth smiles, a rare but beautiful sight, the small curve of her lips sending his heart aflame. “Yes. I chose you.” 

She rises to lift herself up, slinging a leg over his waist to straddle him, her smaller frame now looming over him. Her green hair falls like a curtain around her face, the darkness illuminating her seafoam green eyes. “You are a good man, Ashe… whether you think so or not… I can see that… More than that, I love you because you are flawed. And even with those flaws you still do great, amazing things…” she starts to slowly roll her hips against his, drawing a soft gasp from the man below her, a spark of pleasure igniting the fire inside of him as he keeps his eyes trained on hers. 

“Ashe… even if you dont think so yet, you’re perfect.” she leans down to kiss him, slipping a hand between them to help slide his cock into her waiting entrance. He moans into the kiss, his hands slipping to grip her hips, breaking the kiss with a breathy gasp of her name. Her smile returns, the hand on his cheek moving to thread through his silver hair. 

“And I plan to show you in every way possible.” 

Her words linger like a promise in the air between them, no more talking to break the quiet- only sighs and moans of the others name. She rides him with vigor and tenacity, a grace that somehow seems misplaced in the lust of the moment- but goddess, it’s a beautiful sight. The pleasure that clouds his senses in a haze of rose tinted fog is only cleared by her image, flushed skin covered in a sheen of sweat, brows drawn and mouth open as she sighs his name. 

Ashe knows her body like his own, he feels the tremble to her thighs, the way the rolling of her hips becomes more desperate- she’s near her peak and he wants nothing more than to draw her over that edge. 

In a show of strength and dexterity that comes only with fighting and training for as long as he has, he flips their positions so Byleth is pressed to the bed and he’s the one above her. His own face is a flustered mess, but he’s determined to make her cry out for him. Hiding his face against her neck, he resumes the pace she had set, pumping his hips in and out of her with purpose.   
Byleth gasps and keens his name, clutching him to her as she locks her legs around his waist. The pleasure that takes hold of her is maddening, only furthered by the way Ashe thrust into her, each pass of his cock inside of her gracing a spot deep inside that had her seeing stars. 

When her release hits her she nearly sobs, calling out his name as her nails dig into his shoulders. Feeling her cum around his cock has him choking back a loud moan, his own climax washing over him in waves, shuddering and gasping her name against her skin. 

They lay there for what seems like an eternity, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Byleth runs her fingers through his hair, smiling. 

“See? What’d I tell you… perfect.”


	5. Jeritza/Custom F!Byleth - A Particular Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeritza has a particular craving... but not for ice cream.

This wasn’t an issue. She was always poised and controlled and sure- Felaris was never distracted! She couldn’t fathom what had her so… so absent-minded! Ever since the war ended and she had less pressing matters to deal with, it was less common-place for her to be so serious all the time but that hardly meant that she had time to just-! Flounder around! She was in a meeting for Goddess’ sake! 

The former mercenary could hardly stand it, she couldn’t focus, even sitting still in her chair was a trial to accomplish. Felaris sighed, pushing her dark raven hair from her eyes. Though the sound she made was soft, the ever attentive right hand of the emperor noticed. 

Hubert turns his gaze to her, that weird smirk of his curling on his lips. “Are we boring you, Professor?” 

Felaris feels her spine go tense, as all sets of eyes in the room drift to her. Her poker face remains effortlessly intact, her silver eyes darkening as she side-eyes him. “Of course not, Hubert. Do continue.” 

The once-professor sits to the left of the Emperor, Edelgard, and to the left of Felaris is Duke Aiger- Ferdinand. All of them were once former students, save for one. The man seated at the table to the left of Hubert, a neutral expression on his features as he reads over a parchment given to him by a messenger that enters the room. 

“As I was saying…” Hubert continues, his gaze fixed on Felaris for a brief moment longer than necessary- It almost makes her grit her teeth, but her gaze is soon taken by the man beside him standing up. 

Jeritza was always quiet in these meetings, he didn’t need to be there per se, but he was as instrumental as Felaris had been in ending this war- and since he had taken to accompanying Felaris where she went most days, he attended these monthly meetings as well. 

On the battlefield he was The Death Knight… but here, it’s only Jeritza that walks round to Felaris’ seat, slipping the parchment into her hands. This was not uncommon but- When he shifts to lean down and whisper in her ear, she feels a dreadful shiver roll down her spine. 

“_I want to feel you crumble around my fingers tonight... Screaming my name._” 

She is just barely able to muffle the choked noise she makes, Jeritza walking from her chair and excusing himself with an effortless bow to Edelgard. No one notices her state of distress, fortunately- save for Hubert. 

For whatever reason he continues speaking of the state of Fodlan and their efforts to reinstate peace through the land- though his piercing green eyes are narrowed in her direction, suspicion in his gaze. 

She hated that. 

Felaris had no way of regaining her focus now, for an entirely different reason than before. Now there was a burning heat in her gut, the feeling coursing through her veins and settling between her thighs- she. Hated. That. Luckily, Jeritza provided her with her means of escape. 

A missive from a hamlet to the west, requesting use of the black eagle strike force, to squash some raiders from Almyra. Lovely. 

“Pardon the interruption, Your Majesty, there is an incident that requires my attention. May we call a recess and pick this up when I return?” 

Felaris’ voice is steady and even as ever, Edelgard grants her request with a nod and a smile, the emperor easing from her role as monarch to friend in mere moments, as she slips into casual discussion with Ferdinand and Hubert about… tea…. Or something else. She wasn’t quite paying attention. 

She was already out of her seat and through the doors, her silver eyes scanning the darkened hallways for any sign of her paramour- She soon found it, though not in the way she was expecting. 

A hand grabs her wrist, pulling her into a shadowed corner of the hall, behind a large pillar that obscures the figure that had hands on her. 

“Impatient…” That deep voice sends shivers down her spine, adding fuel to the burning fire beneath her skin. 

“You expect me to be patient, after that?” She breathes out, her slender hands moving to fist in his ashen curls, drawing a low, soft moan from the taller man. He presses her harder against the pillar, his knee pushing her legs apart. 

“Maybe I should make you.” Jeritza all but growls the words, but his threat is empty, his lips already finding their way to mark and bruise the skin beneath her jaw. 

Felaris swallows the gasps that threaten to burst from her chest, rolling her hips against the firmness of his knee. Feeling the slickened fabric of her underwear against her soaked cunt has her whining softly, one of her hands slipping from his hair to paw at the armored pads on his shoulder. 

“I’d like to see you try,” she hisses out the words from behind clenched teeth, but there’s no venom behind her tone. 

This was...not as commonplace as it seemed to be. Jeritza was… restrained, for all intents and purposes. They both had been through much, survived impossible ordeals… and yet, their fates were intertwined in the best of ways. They were not married, but they could be. They shared quarters, meals together, even some patrols they went on together… They were practically married in every way but the official one. Jeritza wasn’t open with affection, even in private it took some coaxing to get him to open up- but once done he would gift Felaris with soft touches and sweet kisses… and more, if they were both feeling it. 

It was nice, for once, to have acceptance and be accepted. She hadn’t felt that sort of love in… ever. To find it with Jeritza… who so easily could have become her enemy… ironic, how the paths of fate wind together. 

The times they were intimate were… phenomenal, but almost always in secluded, private areas… this bravery from him was new, but exciting in every aspect. Though the change made her wonder, what brought it on? 

She leans into his touches, pulling him closer, her touch gentle as she brushes his ash colored hair from his eyes. “F-feeling courageous today, are we?” 

His pale violet eyes meet her silver ones briefly, and the smile that crosses his lips makes her heart flutter. 

“Perhaps.” 

He says nothing more as he kisses her, pulling the gloves off of his hands to touch her, slipping his hands beneath her skirt to touch her thighs, lovingly, touching every scar- His hands are cold, but not in a jarring way, it fuels the feeling burning through her, sending heat flushing to her cheeks in a display of pink. He breaks the kiss to trail open mouthed kisses down her jaw and her neck, the drag and sting of his teeth marking her has her almost squealing in delight.

“S-stop teasing… We can’t get caught like this…” She protests weakly, her hips rocking down on his thigh. His grip halts any further movement, making her whine, but a hand slips from beneath her skirt to brush against her lips. 

“Open up.” his words are firm, but they aren’t an order… yet. Part of her wants to be defiant but the soaking mess between her thighs wins out. She does as he says, taking his fingers into her mouth, sliding her tongue over the two digits he presents to her. His gaze darkens as he watches her, red dusting across his cheeks in a blush. She almost feels victorious, but the feeling of his other hand sliding between her legs distracts her train of thought. The sound she would have made is muffled by his fingers in her mouth, a full body shudder rolling through her as he strokes his fingers over her wet underwear. 

“So wet from only a few words?” His voice is smooth like silk, deep enough to shake her eardrums. Her knees feel weak, even as she tries to rut against his hand, but he pulls his hand from her the moment she tries. She lets out a weak frustrated noise, but she continues obediently laving her tongue over his fingers. 

“So vulnerable like this, for me…” He all but moans the words, leaning in to press his lips over her pulse on her throat. 

“I have such an affect on you… Your heart is fluttering so fast, like a hummingbird.” 

After the final battle with Rhea… she regained more than just her former dark hair and eye color. Her heart actually had a beat now, when it had been such a dilemma for her father, she found it useful… Now, she felt it was a betrayal, her own body showing just how much of an effect he had on her. 

She can’t beg, his fingers effectively gagging her, but he can read her as easily as a book by now- he knows well what she wants. 

He takes his fingers from her mouth, replacing the hand between her legs and pushing her underwear to the side, allowing his slickened fingers to rub against her folds. 

“I know you like my cock best, but will my hand satisfy you like this?” His voice dips in a humorous teasing lilt, the soft chuckle that follows brushes against her ear and makes her whine. 

“Y-Yes— Please, a-anything..” 

She hates the way her voice breaks, only for him, but she can’t help it. Her mind is a muddled mess of pleasure and red hazy mist that only clears when she looks at him. He hums in approval, finally pushing his fingers inside of her. 

He knows just how to press her buttons, literally and figuratively, to have her crumbling around him. She bites back the sounds she makes, soundless gasps leaving her open-mouthed and panting, her hands fisted in his cloak. 

She rolls her hips against his hand with each stroke of his fingers inside of her, the slick sounds coming from between her thighs is absolutely filthy but she doesn’t care- she can only care about the beautiful sparks that fly behind her eyes when he presses his fingers just so- 

Her grip on his cloak tightens, her head falling to rest on his shoulder as she hides her face against his chest, muting any sounds that leave her as he mercilessly continues playing her like a fine-tuned instrument. She’s whispering his name incoherently against his chest, vigorously riding his hand to get every last bit of pleasure she can, all of it building in her core until it snaps like a string pulled too taut. 

She all but sobs against his chest, her legs shaking and her walls clenching around his fingers, a gush of slick dripping down his hand and her thighs. Jeritza whispers to her, praises and endearing words that don’t quite register with her yet. She whines when he pulls his fingers from her, lifting her head to lean against the wall properly, an undignified squeak leaving her as he— licks her slick from his hand. 

He makes a low moan in the back of his throat, his gaze never wavering from hers as he licks his hand clean. 

“Thank you for the sweet treat, my dove.” 

He smiles at her, slipping his gloves back onto his hands. He takes a step back from her, but not before placing a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. 

“Best not keep the emperor waiting any longer.” 

She watches him go with a bewildered smile, letting out a heavy sigh… she couldn’t go back to the meeting like this… If she had to sit through Hubert glaring at her for the next hour she might explode. 

She straightens her dress, making a stop by her quarters to… clean up, and change her underwear... Perhaps she could spend the rest of the meeting thinking up ways to get back at her lover, making such a mess of her like that.

Surely it warranted a little comeback, right?


End file.
